


A million ways that I do love you.

by Mylovelysnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's Not Great, Kinda, M/M, SnowBaz, sorrryy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelysnowbaz/pseuds/Mylovelysnowbaz
Summary: Simon loves Baz.





	A million ways that I do love you.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh its rlly short, it's a one shot i got a prompt for on tumblr so it's just essentially one scene sorry

“why do you love me?” Baz laughed, picking himself up from the dirt and soggy grass.

He dusted himself off and checked for injury.

“For that very reason” pointed Simon, an indicator to Baz’s fall

“My clumsiness?”

“Kinda”

The truth was Simon didn’t know why he loved Baz. It wasn’t like he was a bad person or gave him any reason not to. It was just there was no pinpoint reason. He could list a million. A million and one, even.

“grooosssss” Baz mimicked retching and drew Simon in closer as they walked towards the village and away from the cliff, he noticed a little green stain on the elbow of his white long sleeved shirt and attempted to brush it off without success.

That was Simons nightmare question, and if ever asked seriously he wouldn’t know how to respond – where to start. It had been proposed before. He was a fumbling mess and he hated himself for it.

“wait, let’s stay a bit longer, its only 2” He doubled checked his watch.

“Yeah, actually let’s see what’s over here” Baz agreed, a flash in his eyes as he looked at the cliff edge.

The sound of the sea echoed around the open air in some weird way but calmness overcame them. This day had been perfect, full of outdoors and ice-cream. And Baz. He loved the way these dates (?) had an extremely unplanned nature. Baz walked on, the wind was blowing in the opposite direction causing all his facial features to be pushed back, and his long dark hair to lie flat on his scalp - he looked like something out of a 2 year olds horror film. He tried to smile which resulted in exposed gums and fits of laughter. He picked up pace and got closer to the edge before slowing down and finally stopping.

“quick come here it’s actually blue!” Baz exclaimed in amazement and surprise, motioning to Simon, who had been trailing behind.

“That’s because this isn’t Blackpool or Cleethorpes” he joked, his light eyes rolled as he caught up and then saw what he meant.

As he was distracted by the gentle waves crashing at the bottom of the cliff Baz whipped out his phone quickly, scrambling to access the camera. As soon as lens was aimed at the unsuspecting prey the deed was done. CLICK. Forgotten silent mode was a rat and half.

Simon twisted his neck around sharply to see a sheepish Baz stifling laughter.

“Want to make any more noise?” he jested

“I can give it a go?” retorted Baz before flipping the camera to selfie mode

“let’s make this one for us?” he continued, unsure and partially vulnerable

Simon nodded and shuffled around to where Baz was stood, he put his arm around his neck and planted a kiss on Baz pale-rosy cheek as the shutter whirred. CLICK. The perfect background, the perfect pose. The perfect I love you.

After what seemed like a few minutes, they were laid on the grass, heads millimetres away from touching, hair intertwined over the sea of emerald green. They remained like this for what felt like hours but what, in reality, must have been 15 minutes. Time was passed by talking about nonsense (including but not limited to Dinner, Watford, Friends, and which line from ‘Sheila’ by Jamie T was most iconic). After a while Simon remembered the photo they had took.

“Hey you never showed that photo”

“I haven’t looked at it myself yet” Baz replied as he pulled out the phone from the pocket of his skinny black jeans, lifting his abdomen to allow access.

Simon loved Baz’s body.

Baz opened his recents which consisted of mainly Simon, the sea, the sky, and them both. Clicking on the most recent, Simon looked over his shoulder.

Simon had to admit it, he did really like the photo. The afternoon summer sun did wonders for their skin and Baz was so photogenic. He was even prettier in person. He smiled with his teeth but still had the softest pigmented lips on show.

“you look so nice here” Simon thought aloud without paying attention.

“are you saying I don’t always?” Baz replied with a tone of mock upset, an appropriate time for a wink

“No I – “

“Next you’ll be telling me you love me _most of the time_ ” he continued in attempt to wind Simon up

Simon paused, he knew it was a joke but he still felt kind of defeated.

He loved Baz for Baz and everything that made him, well, him. That included his smile, his immeasurable care for others, and his understanding, but it also included his avoidant nature, his self-doubt, impulsive tendencies, and damaged past. His emotional weakness. His inclination to bottle things up. These weren’t so easy to deal with. Baz had hit the nail on the head. Simon stopped. He was instantly riddled with guilt spreading through his system like wildfire. As though his brain had decided to give up and just scream. It didn’t matter much, but he regretted his thoughts immediately.

The rational side of his brain fought back. He loved Baz for his faults and that’s all that mattered.

“what?” Baz looked bemused at him. It was comical, sort of like a Jack Russell cocking his head at his master.

“you know I do love you, right?”

“I should bloody hope you do” Baz joked. After all, they’d lived together after Watford for almost a year.

“no I’m being serious” came the response from Simon as he picked up pace a little to catch up with Baz.

Simon made eye contact with Baz. God, he loved those dark eyes, he loved to get lost in them whenever he could. He felt warm when he did. Safe. They took him to space where he was a rocket zooming up to the moon and all he could see was Baz surrounded by stars, sort of like the ones created when you stand too quick, which he tended to do all too often when Baz walked into a room.  Even still now, after years of knowing each year.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and comments, or shoot me an ask at grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com !


End file.
